


Love is an Orchard

by LetMeBeYourWings1995



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeBeYourWings1995/pseuds/LetMeBeYourWings1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Spartacus. Spartacus is the owner of Sura's, a Thracian restaurant. Basically everyone on the show works for Spartacus and they are like a family. They are celebrating the anniversary of the opening of the restaurant with a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is an Orchard

“Table six needs two special orders and a side of Thracian style fries!” Nasir yelled into the order window to the chefs in the kitchen. “They are friends of the boss so he wants them perfect.”

  
“Such big voice for such little man!” Ludo, one of the chefs, chuckled. He was from East Germany and found work here at Sura’s. “Ludo will do order.” He went to work on making the order Nasir has called out. Nasir rolled his eyes, he was at least three inches shorter than Ludo but the German made it a point to playfully call him ‘little man’.

  
Sura’s was the restaurant run by Spartacus, who named it after his wife was murdered. Nasir had noticed that the man was very generous and often gave out second chances despite the brutality of his wife’s murder and the toll it had been on the man. He recalled not even two years ago, Nasir was breaking into the restaurant after hours for food and money when he was caught by the owner and the head chefs, Crixus and Agron. Thinking quickly, Nasir had grabbed a kitchen knife and went after Spartacus. However, Crixus and Agron were quick to. Nasir had held them at a distance with the knife. The fight response had woken up and Nasir had slashed at the two men, cutting Agron on the arm. Instead of backing off, Agron had become extremely agitated and surged forward with Crixus to subdue the shorter man. He had tried to throw off the burly men in what he had thought was fierce and intimidating, but he had come off like a wild cat.

  
The three men had tied him to a chair from the dining room and stood in front of him deciding what to do with him. Crixus immediately went for the option of throwing him in jail. Agron had just stared at him before turning to Spartacus saying that he was in agreement with his rival. Only Spartacus seemed to take a level of pity on the tanned young man and offered him a job. Nasir had thought about turning it down, but there was something in those eyes that made Nasir submit and take the job.

  
As Nasir waited, seeing as it was the last table before they were to close, a presence came close by. Looking up, it was revealed to be Agron coming back from the bathroom.

  
“Working hard, I see.” The giant of the man commented sardonically. Since the night Nasir tried to break in, Agron always had a scowl upon his face whenever Nasir was around. They had passed a few words between each other over the short time they had together and most of it had been orders.  
Nasir stood his ground. “It’s the last table. I was just resting for a moment.”

Agron made a noise in the back of his throat. “Be careful when you growl, little dog. You may not be the one to snap your jaws first.” He left Nasir to get into the kitchen in order to begin cleaning up.

)()()()()()()()(

When he started, Naevia, one of the waitresses, had taken him under her wing. She was Crixus’ fiancée who was warmer than her counterpart. With her help and warm smile, Nasir made his transition into his part time job. Spartacus was tough, but at the same time was a peace maker; especially for Agron and Crixus when they worked together.

Spartacus and his wife didn’t have any children before she died so, in a way, adopted everyone who worked for him so that they were one big family. For example, tonight they were celebrating five years of since opening. Nasir had been at the mercy of Naevia and Chandra since Spartacus closed the restaurant early to be dressed to their liking.

“You don’t really need to do this.” He said for the fifth time that night as Naevia scowled at one of his shirts while trying to find the ‘perfect one for his body’.

Chandra stood from the bottom of his closet with her hands on her hips. “Well, if you don’t want to get Agron’s attention, Naevia and I will leave you to dress yourself.” Her blonde hair was twirled into a messy bun and strands of her hair fell around her face.

Nasir shook his head. “Agron despises me. I tried to kill him.”

“Over two years ago.” Naevia waved a hand dismissively. “He’s bound to get over it someday. Crixus has.”

“There’s a difference between your fiancée and Agron. German people keep a hidden anger underneath all that muscle.” Chandra spoke from experience. Her old boyfriend had been a distant cousin of Agron who knocked her around for the littlest things before Spartacus, Agron, and Crixus beat him to the point of death. It was safe to say the man wasn’t coming around anymore.

Sighing, Nasir stared at his hands. He had grown to like Agron. From his loud laugh to his large muscles that could crush watermelons. The main thing that Nasir admired about Agron was his smile; it was as large as the man himself and it was also genuine. Often, Nasir wondered if he could make Agron smile like that. There were many things he wanted to do to Agron, but was the man into men?

Nasir had always known he was gay – it was one of the reasons he had resorted live on the streets to steal. He had lived with a man who made Nasir call him ‘Master’ or ‘Dominus’. But when the man died of a heart attack and the police found him in the basement, there wasn’t much that anyone could do or wanted to do.

Naevia finally picked a shirt for Nasir to put on. It was a deep red button down with full sleeves. Pulling it over his black undershirt and pushing the buttons through the holes. “What time is the party?”

Chandra checked her phone. “In about thirty minutes. Crixus is picking us up?”

Naevia nodded. “The wedding is getting closer and closer and he doesn’t want to leave my side. I kind of hope this possessive side goes away, but at the same time it’s cute to watch him please me.” She ducked her head and blushed.

“I hope to find love like you did, Naevia.” Nasir said almost wistfully.

Chandra hugged him. “You will. Just walk up to Agron and show him. When a song is playing, turn around and grind on him. Like this.” She demonstrated as she wiggled her butt near his crotch. Before she was a waitress, Chandra was a pole dancer. She still had a pole in her apartment that she regularly exercised on.

Nasir laughed and playfully pushed her friend away. A honking out the window brought the three friends forward to look out of it. Crixus had parked out front of the complex. Naevia smiled.

“He’s early.” She said fondly. “Always so worried about us.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s mainly you he’s worried about.” Nasir joked as he grabbed his wallet and phone. “Come on, he wouldn’t want to wait long.”

The three friends descended the steps and into the lobby of the apartment complex to see Crixus sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs. He stood when he saw Naevia and gave a small smile. They were so in love.

“My dove,” He greeted and kissed her forehead. “Every day you look more radiant. Like a rose in the winter, you stand out and please my eye.”

Naevia blushed as she encircled his waist. “You are in the wrong line of work. You should have become a poet then you would have written me sonnets.”

“I would never publish them because they would be only for you and no one else.”

“Yeah, yeah, love in the air. ‘Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day’ and all that. Can we go?” Chandra interrupted.

Nasir sighed silently. Chandra often got irritated when couples were ‘lovey-dovey’ in front of her. Crixus sent a small glare her way and released Naevia from their embrace. He did intertwine their hands together and led them to the car.

)()()()()()()(

The party was being held at Spartacus’ house. It was a small home, but had a large backyard with tables set up on the one side and a deck where the dancing was taking place. Spartacus answered the door with a smile as large as his muscles.

“Crixus, my brother.” He embraced him. Crixus patted him on the back and stepped aside to let him greet Nasir, Naevia, and Chandra.

“Oenomaus and Gannicus are about to begin the fight. Grab a seat!”

Oenomaus and Gannicus were military special ops. They, since getting out of military, had taken up swordplay as their therapy. It was a real treat to everyone who worked at Sura’s when they demonstrated in the middle of a crowd. Where Oenomaus was serious and calculating with every move, Gannicus included humor and wine with his part of the dance.

Nasir, Naevia, Chandra, and Crixus walked through the small one-story house into the backyard where the crowd was sitting down at the tables with everyone there turned to watch Oenomaus and Gannicus begin.

They touched the tips of their swords before getting into position. Gannicus held both of his swords in a tight grip while Oenomaus held one sword and a medium length whip. The crouched and balanced themselves on the balls of their feet.

Gannicus surged forward and slashed at Oenomaus with his swords.

Oenomaus dodged and deflected the swords and cracked his whip above his head before aiming it at Gannicus’ feet. Jumping back and grinning wide at his lover, Gannicus twirled his left wrist and struck again. The clanking of metal, cracking of the whip, and grunting from both parties filled the night air. After backing away from another hit, Gannicus noticed a glass of wine and he picked it up to drink it down. Around the two, bets were placed as to who would win.

It finally ended when Gannicus was on top of Oenomaus with both swords at his throat. He had a smirk on his face. Oenomaus smirked back and pressed a small blade against Gannicus’ side he had palmed discretely.

“Looks like I win.” Oenomaus rumbled to his lover.

Gannicus threw the swords aside in a growl and bent down to kiss Oenomaus soundly on the mouth. “I’ve been bested.” He helped the darker man up and they took their bows as everyone applauded them.

Spartacus stood. “It seems like only yesterday that Sura was at my side.” A few people nodded while others gazed down at the grass solemnly. “She was ripped from my side far too early; before we could have any children of our own. I have lost my way, but with the help of all of you, my friends, the path of my life has never been clearer. I’m certain that if she were here, she would consider all of you our children.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, dad!” yelled Agron causing a few laughs.

“Hey, dad, can I have twenty dollars? My girl wants a new toy.” Saxa asked with a wry smile with her girlfriend Sibyl on her lap. Sibyl was blushed as she smiled sheepishly and reclined further into her girlfriend.

“As you as my dad, will it affect my alcohol intake?” Gannicus inquired before taking a long drink from his beer.

More comments of Spartacus as a dad erupted that just made him smile. “Alright, quiet before I disown all of you.”

“I have new dad for minute. And now I have no dad.” Ludo commented. “What a shitty family reunion.”

Spartacus chuckled. “Yes, we are one strange family. But I digress; Oenomaus and I didn’t cook all day for you to complain. Eat and drink!”

Everyone go up and began filling their plates with barbecued food. Nasir got in line with Chandra with Ludo behind him. Agron was ahead of them by a few people joking with Spartacus and others. Chandra nudged him.

“Talk with him.” She urged.

“He doesn’t want to talk with me.” Nasir felt tired of this never ending conversation. His lack of love in his life seemed to be the center point for his friend.

“Agron likes little man.” Ludo chimed in as he piled his plate with seven legs of chicken. “He is convinced that he will never love another.”

Nasir turned his head towards Ludo. “He likes me?”

Ludo nodded as he eagerly grabbed the spoon for potato salad to add to the pile of food he had. “Agron is a good man. He has a strong heart and a stubborn head. I guess that’s what you get for being German.” Nasir smiled. “But he has told me of his affection towards you.”

Gazing up, Nasir noticed that Agron had just sat down and began eating. He bit his lip in thought. The revelation made his heart flutter. There was a chance at love and maybe happiness.

“Now you know, go talk to him!” Chandra shoved him out of the line with his plate almost spilling over. Nasir glared at her half-halfheartedly before taking breath and walked to a table near Agron. He made sure that the German was looking as he ‘accidentally’ dropped his fork in the grass. He bent over at the waist to pick it up showing off his butt and gazing at Agron as he came up slowly. Nasir turned to sit down with Naevia and Crixus. They talked a joked for a while before Nasir felt a presence behind him.

Gazing up at the muscled god of a man, Nasir fought to keep his breathing in check. Agron’s eyes were intensely focused on him and no one else.

“Can I steal you away for a moment?” Agron asked quietly. Nasir heard the hesitation and the restraint in his voice. He seemed to be expecting Nasir to reject him. He smiled up at the man and stood. Agron was still taller than Nasir standing up.

“Yes.” Nasir said plainly. Agron looked relieved for a moment and led Nasir to a small orchard Spartacus set up near the back corner of the backyard. The small flowers of the apple tree brushed against the top of Agron’s head. Nasir chuckled as Agron swat at the flowers that landed in his hair.

Sheepishly, Agron took one of Nasir’s hands. While Nasir marveled at the warmth and size, he heard Agron take a breath.

“I know that I have treated horribly and there is probably no way you could reciprocate my feelings. But I want you to know that when you are around, my heart wants to jump out of my chest and… I can’t fully describe it.”

Nasir smiled wide. “Then let me help.” Agron appeared confused before Nasir placed a hand behind his head and pulled him down to make their lips meet. The feeling of this long-awaited kiss sent chills down Nasir’s spine to his toes. Warm and large hands gripped Nasir’s waist to pull him closer to the muscly chef. Nasir raised his arms to wrap around Agron’s neck and changed the angle of the kiss.

“Hey dad!” Saxa yelled out over the sound of the crowd. “Looks like a couple of brothers are committing incest with the fruit trees.”

“It sounds like some seed is getting in the flowers.” Gannicus commented. “How do you like them apples?” Laughter emulated from the group.

The couple parted lips and Agron rested his head on Nasir’s shoulder and chuckled heartedly. Nasir decided at the moment that he loved that sound. Gazing over to the group, a couple of people were pulling out their wallets and passing around bills.

“Looks like the fight tonight wasn’t the only thing that bets were placed on.” Nasir said as Agron lifted his head.

Agron followed Nasir’s line of sight to the crowd. “Ludo has been hinting to the large pool for quite some time.”

“How long?” He asked. “And how much?”

Agron shrugged. “Since you started working. And let’s just say there have been whispers that Spartacus bet half of the store on top of the betting pool if we got together.” He turned to Nasir and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Festivities are still going on. Do you want to go back to them or…” Agron waggled his eyebrows.

Nasir giggled. “We don’t have to leave the trees just yet.” He pulled Agron down for a deeper and sloppy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have no idea how long I've been trying to post this. However part of it stems from me binge watching NCIS and Agents of SHIELD.


End file.
